


An Even Tune

by Korkorali



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Angst, Deluxe Whump, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hugging, I thought that Snufkin would be good as in the role of Orpheus, Is a bunch of birds really a character?, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sadness, Technically Sniff and Snorkmaiden are only mentioned, but they are mentioned, lotsa crying, no beta we die like illiterate idiots, they have lines so Imma say they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkorali/pseuds/Korkorali
Summary: Snufkin returns late one year, and finds that something rather devastating happened in the valley while he was away.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 97





	An Even Tune

Snufkin was running late. But it’s not like it was _his_ fault! Winter had just decided to send one last snowstorm in, trapping him in a small town on the way to moominvalley. So obviously,not his fault. Even if he did stay in town a few days longer than strictly necessary, so what? He just hadn’t wanted to freeze on the trail, thats all. And maybe he could have bought (read: stolen) a jacket and braved the cold, but that could’ve been dangerous! So really, nothing he could have done.

And maybe Snufkin had been late the past few years as well, but he couldn’t control the weather!

Snufkin totally wasn’t hesitant about anything at all, no sir.

And that nothing he was totally not worried about definitely didn’t have a name, not at all.

Well, maybe he was hesitant. And maybe it did have a name.

_But none of that matters now,_ thought Snufkin, looking at the blue tower in the distance. Shaking his head one last time to clear his thoughts, Snufkin put his harmonica to his lips, tool a deep breath, and began.

Snufkin was extremely proud of this spring tune, he felt it portrayed what he felt this winter the perfect amount. It started out low and sad, slowly morphing into something more happy and light, all while carrying an afterthought of worry. Snufkin was certain that Moomintroll would absolutely love this one. Yes, Snufkin was certain that this one would enrapture Moomin, that it would make him just stand there on the bridge slackjawed, and that after it was all done, Moomin would confess that he-

A sour note sounded through the woods as Snufkin abruptly stopped playing. There his mind went again, back to thoughts about Moomintroll. Snufkin had hardly had a moment where his thoughts weren’t on Moomin this winter. He didn’t really mind that, per say, there were much worse things to think about, after all, but he did feel a little dirty thinking about his best friend in the way that he did. It wasn’t Moomin’s fault Snufkin was an idiot who fell in love with the first person to treat him as though he wasn’t messed up in some way.

And Snufkin was late, anyways, so he would be lucky if Moomintroll even cared about the spring tune. He would be lucky if Moomin even cared about him.

No, Snufkin couldn’t think those things right now. Right now, his spring tune needed his full attention, and that meant he couldn’t let his thoughts wander.

Snufkin took another breath, and continued playing, keeping his mind dutifully focused on his spring tune.

By now, Snufkin could see most of the valley. He could see the bridge, where the white body of Moomintroll could just be made out. Snufkin barely managed to keep a smile off of his face at the sight.

As Snufkin got closer, however, the white blob looked less and less like Moomintroll. It was slightly to tall, the eyes weren’t the right color, and an apron was tied around it’s waist. What was Moominmamma doing on the bridge?

_Moomin must be done with me_ , Snufkin thought, _and Moominmamma is here to tell me that she and everyone else are tired of me and they would like me to move on_. Well, even if that was the case, Snufkin still kept moving forward and playing. For he had decided long ago that any punishment themoomins thought he deserved, he would face it head on, for he owed them that much at least. And besides, it was a few weeks into spring, maybe Moomintroll had just gone on an adventure with his friends and Moominmamma would just tell him where Moomin went.

But as Snufkin got closer, things still popped out to him as strange. It almost looked like Moominmamma was slouching, but that couldn’t be right, could it? And her ears were laying flat, which was odd, it almost looked like she had bags under her eyes, which was really odd, and she had tears in her eyes-

Wait, what?

Snufkin stopped playing at that. Had Moominmamma been crying? Snufkin didn’t really realize that could happen.

As he reached the bridge, Snufkin had come to the conclusion that he didn’t like that look on her at all, not one bit.

“Hello Moominmamma.” Snufkin cautiously said.

“Hello Snufkin,” Moominmamma relpied in a rather horse voice. Yep, she had been crying. Snufkin decided he really hated it. He couldn’t really tell how she looked, because sad seemed to, well, tame.

They stood in silence for a little while. Snufkin usually liked silences, and silences with Moominmamma were usually some of the best kind, but this silence just felt oppressive.

“How was your winter?” Moominmamma quietly ventured after a little while.

“Rather long and boring,” Snufkin relpied hastily. “Do you, by any chance, know where Moomintroll may have gone off to?”

Moominmamma took a deep breath as Snufkin said Moomin’s name. “Well, Snufkin, the thing about that is, well,” Moominmamma wasn’t looking at Snufkin as she said this, she just stared off into the creek.

_This is it,_ Snufkin thought. _This is when she tells me that Moomintroll hates me and never wants to see me again._ Snufkin covered his eyes with his hat, not wanting to let Moominmamma see him cry. By doing so, he missed Moominmamma turn to him.

“Moomintroll is gone, Snufkin”

“What?” Snufkin raised his hat at that, looking Moominmamma straight in the eyes. “You mean he left the valley?”

No, Snufkin,” Suddenly, Snufkin realized the word for how Moominmamma seemed. “He isn’t gone from the valley,” She seemed devastated.

“Moomin is dead.”

Snufkin barely registered what she said. It was like his mind couldn’t comprehend the words Moomin, and dead, in the same sentence.

“I’m so sorry Snufkin,” Moominmamma tearfully confessed.

“W-What?” Snufkin snapped out of his stupor. “Why are you apologizing to _me_? I should have been there, maybe I could have-“

“No, Snufkin, even if you had arrived early you couldn’t have done anything.” Moominmamma cut off his rambling. “Apperantly he woke up midwinter, and the Lady of the Snow- he couldn’t- she got to him and- and- oh Snufkin!” Moominmamma suddenly scooped Snufkin up into an extremely tight hug, which he did not resist.

And they stayed like that for a while, Snufkin not truly fully comprehending what this meant, and Moominmamma finally breaking down after a few weeks of holding it in for everybody else.

———0———

Snufkin, in a move that suprised everyone (including himself) stayed in the valley. He took many trips by himself, but he always came back.

Moominmamma took everything pretty hard, though she tried not to. She tried not to let it show, but every meal she would end up setting out one more plate than necessary without realizing, and get rather emotional when she realized what she did. After finding out about this, Snufkin took to eating with the moomins for most meals, if just to give Moominmamma an excuse for the extra plate.

Moominpappa tried the most out of everyone to move on, claiming (rather correctly) that Moomin wouldn’t have wanted them to go the rest of their lives sad because of him. But Moominpappa was always remined of Moomin by the small things, like a picture he didn’t remember taking, a small exerpt from his memoirs, and many other things. When this happened, he would freeze up and spend days locked up in his study.

_At least they have each other,_ Thought Snufkin. On his travels, he had seen and heard of many couples who lost children that ended up divorced and hating each other. Thankfully, that didn’t seem the case with Moominmamma and Moominpappa. When one of them couldn’t deal with all the emotions on their own, they always turned to the other.

Snorkmaiden tried to act happy and keep their friend group together, but she couldn’t hide how she was always a blue coloration now. Even though she never really cried in front of them, everyone could tell she felt horrible.

Most of the time, nobody knew where Little My was. But ever so often, she would pop up for some food and to reassure everyone that they were all ‘taking this to hard’ and that she ‘really didn’t care’. (At least, that’s what Little My would want you to think. Everyone knew, however, that when Little My ‘dissapeared’, she was in just Moomin’s room, which stayed unchanged.)

Even Sniff was affected. He had lost his pretty-much-a-brother, and it showed. He didn’t really cry either, but he got quiet. He didn’t really bother with hair-brained money-making schemes anymore.

Even the valley seemed to mourn the loss of Moomintroll, with the resulting spring being the coldest and rainiest spring in the history of the valley. In fact, the only one who didn’t seem to be mourning was Snufkin. It seemed like it hadn’t truly sunk in yet for him.

It was mid summer when it did. The sky was clear, and Snufkin decided to go out on a moonlit walk. It was then that he stumbled upon a beautiful clearing, with a pond that almost perfectly reflected the moon. As soon as he saw this, Snufkin found himself rushing back to moominhouse, intent on sharing this discovery. He ran up to the house, clambered up the ladder to Moomin’s room and-

He’s gone.

Snufkin stared into a room devoid of life, a fine layer of dust over everything. It was then that Moomin’s death truly hit Snufkin. He would never again see him smile. Never again see his face light up at whatever Snufkin showed him. Never again watch as he listened in quiet awe to his spring tunes. Snufkin would never see Moomin again.

All at once, it was all just to much. Snufkin couldn’t breath, his eyes suddenly filling with tears. He tried to go down the ladder gently, but ended up slipping and falling onto the soft ground anyways. He curled up into a little ball, trying desperately to breath, to stoo crying, to just stop thinking about Moomin.

“Snufkin?” That was Moominmamma’s voice. She had heard the commotion and came outside to see what was what.

Snufkin tried to respond, but he couldn’t make his voice work.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Moominmamma gently walked over to Snufkin and sat down. When Snufkin didn’t respond, she just helped him sit up and started rubbing his back. “Take as much time as you need, darling” She said as she looked up to the ladder.

“I- I l-loved him” Snufkin managed through his tears.

“I know dear,” Moominmamma said mournfully, rubbing his back a little more. “I know”

“H-he didn’t,” Snufkin protested. “Know, that is. I never told him. And now he’s-he’s-“ Snufkin voice broke again, and Moominmamma’s face lit up in understanding.

“Oh. Oh darling.” Was all she said, before wrapping him in a tight hug.

They stayed like that until morning.

———0———

As the air grew colder and colder, Snufkin welcomed the beginning of fall in much the same way that hud did everything that year: quietly sitting on the bridge, feeling as though something irreplaceable had been taken from him. And yet, Snufkin felt as though their was a difference in the air. He felt as though something strange was in Moominvalley. Something powerful. Snufkin looked up and he could’ve sworn he just heard a panther.

Ah.

_The Hobgoblin_. Snufkin got to his feet, scanning the sky for the being. _Why would he be here?_

There! Snufkin could see a black panther flying through the sky, with a man riding on top of it. The Hobgoblin truly had come to Moominvalley. But why? Snufkin realized he might learn soon enough, as the Hobgoblin landed a little ways away from moominhouse and started walking up to it. Snufkin hesitated for a second, for he did truly wish to be alone that day, but ultimately his curiosity won out over his need for quiet, and he started moving towards the house.

As Snufkin reached the house, he could see that Moominmamma had come out to talk with the Hobgoblin, and Snufkin caught the tail-end of their conversation.

“-Once again, I am deeply sorry to hear of your loss, Moominmamma.” The Hobgoblin finished, bowing slightly. He looked around and his eyes caught Snufkin’s. “Ah, hello, young one. Snufkin, right?”

“Correct, Hobgoblin,” Snufkin Affirmed, “Pardon me, but why are you visiting Moominvalley at this time?”

“Well, I have become fixated on another gemstone, one known as the Dragon’s Sapphire, and I wished to head to Moominvalley sooner rather than later to see if you knew anything about it,” Explained the Hobgoblin. “Would you happen to have seen anything like it on your explorations around?”

“I apologize, Hobgoblin, but no, I haven’t”

The Hobgoblin sighed. “Well, if you have not, then I don’t believe anyone else in Moominvalley will have. Alas, it was a long shot, but long shot’s have paid off before. I guess I shall be heading off then.”

“Will you not stay for tea, Hobgoblin?” Moominmamma asked. “It’s chamomile, and I have a pot brewing already, it shouldn’t be to long.”

“While that sounds lovely Moominmamma, I would hate to intrude upon your hospitality any more than I already have, and I must continue on my search as soon as possible.”

“Very well then,” Moominmamma said with a sigh. “I wish you luck on your journey.Good to see you Snufkin.” After sharing a brief smile with Snufkin, she went back inside and closed the door.

As the Hobgoblin began to walk back to his panther, Snufkin suddenly had an idea. The Hobgoblin was an expirenced magic user and a more seasoned traveler than himself. If there was anyone who might know almost anything, it would be the Hobgoblin.

“Wait! Hobgoblin!” Snufkin turned from the door and rushed over to the Hobgoblin, who was just getting onto his panther.

“Hm? Yes, what do you need?” The Hobgoblin stilled, looking attentively at Snufkin. Snufkin suddenly felt the urge to shield his face with his hat, but now wasn’t the time.

“Is there a cure for death?” Snufkin asked, looking determinedly at the Hobgoblin.

The Hobgoblin’s face softened slightly. “There is no potion or spell that can bring Moomin back Snufkin.”

“Ah. Well. Sorry for waisting your time,” Snufkin began.

“I wasn’t finished.” The Hobgoblin interrupted.

“Oh. Apologies. Carry on,” Snufkin said, feeling, beyond all reason, the slightest bit hopeful.

“Thank you. As I said, there is no potion or spell that can bring the dead back, but legends speak of a boulder that guards the entrance to the Underworld, where souls go.”

“Well what good is that?” Snufkin exclaimed, feeling suddenly hopeless again. “I couldn’t steal a soul from the Underworld, I’m not that good!”

“Hmph.” The Hobgoblin snorted, displeased with the continued interruptions.“Well, I have it on good authority that the lord of the Underworld loves music.” The Hobgoblin’s eyes twinkled. “Especially this time of year.” He climbed fully upon his panther at that, and took off, back to searching for his Dragon Sapphire.

Snufkin was hopefull beyond hope. He had a chance! Maybe, just maybe, he could get Moomin back! Snufkin pulled out his harmonica and ran for the forest. As he reached the bridge, however, he stopped, realizing a flaw in his plan. He had no idea where this boulder was. Snufkin was angry with himself then, the birdsong coming from the forest barely reaching his ears. So close and yet so far, he had no idea of how he could find this boulder. If only he could look from the sky like a bird, then he would stand a chance at finding this-

The birds! That was it!

Snufkin excitedly ran to the nearest try he could hear birds chirping. “Excuse me?” He called out to the branches. “I need some help! Please, won’t you listen to my plea?”

After a few moments, a bird hopped down from the branches, then another. And another. Soon, there were dozens of birds, all listening in rapt attention for Snufkin’s cry.

“I need you to find a boulder,” Snufkin began. “Not just any boulder will do, however. I need you to find the boulder that guards the Underworld.”

At that, many bird voices sprang up into the air indignantly, their cries all ranging from ‘you want us to find what!?’ To ‘that’s utterly impossible, what do you think you’re asking of us?!’ But Snufkin wasn’t having any of it.

“If you don’t find this boulder, I swear that I shall never play music again!” That shut the birds up immediately. Snufkin didn’t take promises lightly, and music was one of his biggest loves. With cries of ‘Yes sir!’ And ‘We’ll find that boulder!’ All the birds immediately took flight in different directions, intent at covering the most ground as possible.

After they all left, Snufkin sighed, and headed up to moominhouse. The birds would take a while, so he should get comfortable. But he wouldn’t tell anybody about what he learned, for he didn’t wish to get anybodies hopes up.

———0———

Two weeks later, Snufkin was eating breakfast with Moominmamma, Moominpappa, and Little My when he heard the birds chirping. He didn’t think much of it at first, his mind dismissing the sound as meaningless white noise, and he was much to engrossed in his pancake to notice when three pairs of silverware clattered to the table.

“Uh...” Moominpappa stammered.

“Oh dear,” Moominmamma said calmly.

“What the FUCK!?” Little My exclaimed loudly.

“Little My! There is no need to say such-“ Snufkin looked up to reprimand Little My for saying such a harsh word, but as he did so, he saw the birds.

There were hundreds of them outside the window of Moominhouse, all chirping the same thing: ‘We found it!’ ‘We found it!’

“ _Holy shit_.” Snufkin whispered. Moominpappa choked on a sip of tea he had taken as he said that. Snufkin rushed outside, his half eaten pancake completely forgotten on his plate, and shouted up at the birds. “Are you certain!? Are you absolutely sure you found what I asked you to?”

‘Yes!’ ‘Yes!’ ‘Quite certain!’ ‘Quite certain indeed!’ The birds all chirped eagerly at once. ‘We found it, and get this! It isn’t that far from this valley at all!’

“Take me,” Snufkin immediately said. “Take me right away!”

“Erm, Snufkin, boy, what in Boobles name is going on?” Moominpappa had apparently gotten over his choking fit, and was now standing at the door.

“No time Moominpappa!” Snufkin exclaimed, shoving on his hat as he spoke. “I must be going now, thank Mama for the pancakes!”

“Wait!” Little My had found her way to the door too. “I’m coming too!”

“It will be dangerous!” Snufkin yelled over the birdsong. “This isn’t a fun and games adventure!”

“Yeah, guess what? I don’t care!” Little My scrambled out the door to Snufkin’s feet. “If it’s dangerous, that’s all the more reason for me to come along!”

Snufkin didn’t argue. Instead, he simply lifted up Little My and, ignoring her protests, plopped her on his shoulder and began to run with the birds into the woods.

Snufkin ran for what must have been miles. He didn’t care. There was a chance, a chance, that he could get Moomin back today. And he wasn’t going to waste that. After maybe another mile, they broke out into a small clearing, and the birds all scattered to there respective home with hundereds of chirps of ‘Good Luck’ ‘We’re here!’ And ‘Save your Moomintroll!’

The clearing was small, surrounded by trees on all sideswith a large black boulder in the middle. “This is it?” Little My exclaimed, hopping off of Snufkin’s shoulder and walking towards the boulder. “This is what made hundreds of birds appear at our doorstep? A freaking _boulder_?”

“It’s not just a boulder, Little My, don’t you feel it?” Snufkin asked. He felt as though he just stepped into a timeless spot, a place where no wind or smell could penetrate. “This is a gateway.”

“Oh yeah?” Little My sniffed. “Cause it looks like a measly boulder to me. What’s it supposed to be a gateway to anyways?”

“The Underworld.”

“The Underworld!?” Little My sputtered, turning to Snufkin. “Why on _earth_ would you want to go there!?”

Snufkin stared at Little My for a moment.

“Oh,” Little My said, realization hitting her face. Her gaze drifted back the boulder. “Do you really think he’s... do you really think you could bring him back?” She looked back to Snufkin, a sad look on her face. Another person Snufkin felt sadness didn’t look right on.

“I have to.” Snufkin replied simply. This past year had been horrible. Snufkin had decided the moment he went after the Hobgoblin that he the piece he felt was missing was one he couldn’t live without, even if he had managed before.

Little My seemed to understand. She gave Snufkin a look of pure determination (that was more like the Little My Snufkin knew) and turned back to the boulder. “How do we open it then?”

Ah. Snufkin had quite forgotten about that little problem.

“Erm. Well. We, um, we must follow our hearts in order to open it.” Snufkin hoped that would save face.

Little My glared back at him. “Are you telling me you didn’t even think of one way to open this stupid hunk of rock?” Apperently she saw right through him.

“I, ah, I may have forgotten about that small detail.”

Little My just pinched her nose and sighed. “Really Snufkin? Honestly, you can be such an idiot sometimes.”

“Hey!” Snufkin protested, but he was smiling. He really did miss the old Little My.

“What? It’s true!” Little My stuck her tounge out at him, then looked back to the rock, a determined look on her face. “Don’t worry, I think I can open it.”

“Really?” Snufkin was genuinely curious how she thought that. “How do you plan to do that?”

Little My just smirked. “Watch and learn, little brother. Oh, and you might want to cover your ears.” With that remark, Little My walked over to the boulder, and took a deep, deep breath in.

Snufkin hastily covered his ears at that, managing to just in time, right before Little My let out a long, loud, ear-splitting shriek. Even with his ears covered, Snufkin still couldn’t stand it. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up into a little ball, every fiber of his being hating the noise that came out of Little My’s mouth. But as he listened, he realized that this wasn’t just a shriek. This was months of agony, pain, misery and anger, all combined into a cry, a plea, for just one shred of kindness after everything that had happened that year.

And as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Snufkin decided to wait to uncover his ears,just in case Little My was just taking a breather, but he did look at the boulder. Had it always had that thin crack?

Little My started again, this cry somehow louder and more filled with emotion than the last. Snufkin did manage to keep his eyes trained on the black boulder, however, and he saw it cracking. It was actually working!

Once again, Little My had to stop for a breath.

“Keep going Little My! It’s working!” Snufkin called out, his hands still covering his ears. Little My just gave him a look of ‘Yeah I know that dumbass’, and let out her loudest scream yet.

That did it. The boulder cracked, broke, and let out a loud groaning sound as it slowly parted, stopping when the crack became just wide enough for somebody to squeeze through.

“You did it Little My!” Snufkin leapt to his feet and rushed over to the boulder. Little My was leaning heavily against the boulder, and only responded with a brief thumbs up.

Snufkin looked at the narrow passage way. This is it, Snufkin thought. This is the entrance to the Underworld. Snufkin looked back at Little My. She looked exhausted after that. “Little My, I want you to stay hear.” Snufkin decided.

“What!?” Little My tried to sound outraged, but she was a little too hoarse to manage. “I’m fine! I just need to catch my breath!”

“I don’t doubt that Little My, but I need you up here. I highly doubt that this gateway stays open forever once it’s opened, so I may need you to open it again for me.”

Little My looked very murderous at that. “Fine. Fine, I’ll stay behind to keep the gate open. But Snufkin,” She warned, “If you die down their, I swear I will open this gate back up and ask the ruler down their for a job just to torment you for eternity.”

Coming from Little My, Snufkin didn’t doubt that. “Very well My, I shall do my best.” With that, Snufkin began to squeeze through the small passage.

If he hadn’t been listening, he may have missed Little My’s “Stay safe, ok?” Snufkin just smiled back at her, and continued down the shaft.

He felt like he had been going downwards for hours before the narrow passage opened up into a large cavern. Well, large cavern didn’t even begin to cover it. It was so large, Snufkin couldn’t see the other end of it, nor could he see the ceiling. It was dark, oppressive, and it felt as though it wasn’t fit for life.

Snufkin was in the Underworld.

Suddenly, the air was much to oppressive. It felt crushing. Stifling. Snufkin felt as though he could just crumple up and die right then and there. He felt as though he couldn’t move. Everything just felt... wrong. It was then that he remembered what the hobgoblin had told him. The lord of the Underworld likes music. Surely, if the ruler liked music, than their realm would as well? No shame in trying, Thought Snufkin as he dug into his pocket, hand wrapping around his harmonica. He managed to get the harmonica up to his lips, and, after a few false starts, he began to play.

He found he couldn’t manage to play anything happy (must have been something about the Underworld), but that didn’t mean he couldn’t play anything. Instead of an uplifting tune, Snufkin focused on playing something sad. He remembered all the things he could never show Moomin, all the times he looked over his shoulder, expecting him to be their, all the times Moominmamma accidentally set out an extra plate, all the times Moominpappa just stopped responding. He remembered how Snorkmaiden was always blue now, how Sniff was almost as quiet as him, and how Little My had sounded a few moments ago. Snufkin remembered all of these horrible feelings, and turned them into music. He turned everyone’s pain into melodies, horrible, soul-crushing melodies, and found it easier to breath. Snufkin began to walk forward, his depressing songs echoing throught the Underworld.

After what felt like both eternity and a second, Snufkin found his path blocked by a wide river. Years of experience told him that he could probably cross it, but he still hesitated. This was the Underworld, so chances were that this river wasn’t something that could be crossed so easily.

“That’s some beautiful music, mister.” A voice sounded out from the darkness to his left. Snufkin quickly looked over, and he saw what had to be a mymble skeleton dressed in long, dark robes, who was standing inside a boat.

“Why thank you.” Snufkin stopped playing for a second to respond. He thought for a moment. This fellow had a boat. Maybe, if he played his cards right, the skeleton would be willing to give him a ride. “If you would be so kind, would you be willing to give me a ride down this river? I would cross it myself, but I do not believe that would be a good idea.”

“Hah!” Cackled the skeleton, “you’d be right to fear this river! It would dissolve any living being entirely!”

“Well I’m glad I chose not to cross then!”

“Indeed!” Said the skeleton. “However, my boat isn’t living, and I would be willing to take you to where you need to go on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“Play for me? It’s been so long since I’ve heard any real music.” The skeleton almost looked like it was begging.

“Of course I shall play for you.” Snufkin said as he hoped into the boat.

“Wonderful!” The skeleton almost seemed to light up with joy. “Where would you like to go to, mortal?”

“The palace of the lord of the Underworld.” If the skeleton found this request strange, they didn’t show it. They simply pushed the boat off the shore and let it start drifting down the river. As they drifted, Snufkin brought his harmonica up to his lips and began playing a lonely yet hopeful version of All Small Beasts.

Almost immediately after the song ended, the boat stopped on a shorline. “We’re here!” Called out the skeleton. Snufkin could see a large palace in the distance which gave off a sense of foreboding that Snufkin could feel from the boat. The skeleton was right. Snufkin had arrived.

“Thank you for the lift, kind ferryman!” Snufkin said as he climbed out of the boat, eyes still trained on the castle.

“Don’t mention it!” The ferryman said. “I will wait for your return, just so that I may here that tune again.

And quick warning! The palace is guarded by Cerberus! You’ll want to be careful, facing him!”

Snufkin gave a greatfull smile to the ferryman before starting on his way towards the castle. This time, however, he walked in determined silence.

As Snufkin walked closer to the castle, he could see it in more detail. It was on an island, with the only visible crossing being a large stone bridge. Snufkin scanned the castle a few times, but eventually, he was forced to concede that he wouldn’t be able to sneak past this Cerberus fellow. _Very well_ , Snufkin thought. _I shall just have to convince him to let me in_. Snufkin began to walk the bridge.

When Snufkin reached the halfway mark, he heard the sound of barking coming from behind him. He quickly turned around and came face to face with a huge three-headed dog. How did he get behind me? The dog stoped a few feet from him and began growling with all three heads. For a moment, Snufkin was speechless.

“Erm, hello little one!” Snufkin nervously called out, the dog still growling. “I’m just. Going to go. Thataway now. Pleasure meeting you.” Snufkin feebly pointed in the direction of the palace, and took a step. As soon as he did, the three-headed hound leapt over him, blocking his pathway. The dog began growling again, advancing on Snufkin, forcing him back.

“Wait!” Snufkin cried out, feeling much more scared than he would like to admit. Thankfully, the dog stopped advancing for a second, as if waiting.

Trembling, Snufkin pulled his harmonica out of his pocket. _It worked with the ferryman, maybe it’ll work now?_ Snufkin thought desperately. He put the harmonica to his lips, and started a low and sleepy tune. The stopped growling, three pairs of hears perking up to hear the music. Almost immediately, the head on the left closed its eyes and slumped over. The head on the right did the same thing a few moments into the song. The middle head, having realized what was happening, started growling again and advanced on Snufkin. He didn’t make it far, however, and the dog finally fell to the ground, asleep. Snufkin didn’t take any chances, and continued to play his music until he had crossed the boundary into the palace.

The interior was large, yet straightforward. It was light with blue flames that were in sconces on pillars that lined a path which lead up to two thrones, both of which were occupied at the moment. On one throne, a woman with pale skin wearing a black dress sat, her long blonde hair interwoven with flowers. On the other throne sat a man with blue skin, pointy ears, shoulder-length white hair and black garb. He was staring straight at Snufkin.

“H-hello.” Snufkin said, feeling extraordinarily small. “W-which one of you is the lord of the Underworld?”

“That would be me.” The man said, suprising softly.

“Ah. I figured as much.” Snufkin said meekly.

“Really? How so?”

“Well, sir, you give off an aura that is much different than her’s.” Snufkin said as he pointed at the lady. “She gives off feelings of warmth and exuberance, the type of feelings that make one wish to get up and do something. You, however, give off a cold, yet peaceful feeling, the type that makes one feel safe, like they could stay here forever.”

The lord of the Underworld smirked slightly. “So, the palette had nothing to do with it then?”

“Well, yes, that certainly helped.” Snufkin tilted his hat downward.

The lord of the Underworld chuckled. “What is your name, young mumrik?”

“Snufkin”

“I am Hades,” The lord of the Underworld responded. “And this is my wife Persephone, the lady of spring.”

“Pleasure to meet you both.” Snufkin bowed.

“Hmph,” Hades smiled. “Well Snufkin, you have found your way into my palace, which is no small feat. You found -and opened- a gateway, forded the river Styx, and got passed Cerberus. That’s not a challenge one usually takes for fun. So tell me, living one, what would you ask of me?”

This was it. Snufkin summoned up his courage, and looked the lord of the Underworld straight in the eyes. “Someone special to me died. I came to request that he be brought back to me.”

As he spoke, Snufkin saw Hades’ eyes soften with sympathy. Before Hades could respond, however, Snufkin spoke again. “However, I know that this is not a request that is granted lightly. So Instead, I as of you this: listen, just for a few moments, and keep an open mind.”

Hades sighed a rather sympathetic sigh. “Very well, Snufkin, I shall grant your second request. But do not expect my mind to be changed. Death comes to us all, and only fools go against nature.”

When the Hades fell silent, Snufkin bowed in thanks, then took out his harmonica and played. And that day, with only the Lord of the Underworld and the Lady of Spring to hear him, Snufkin played his masterpiece. The tune was joyful yet heart-breakingly sad. It was hopeful and longing, and it almost sounded as though more instruments where played than just the harmonica. Truly, it was indescribable.

After what felt like an eternity, Snufkin reached the final notes of his song. His vison was blurry and he realized he had been crying. He looked up, and saw that the two gods sitting on thrones in front of him were crying as well. After everything that had happened, that alone gave him hope. “Please,” Was all Snufkin could manage.

“That was beautiful, Snufkin,” Persephone said, smiling warmly at him. (Her smile was truly warm, like the first true spring wind after a long and cold winter.)

“Yes, it truly was,” Hades added. “I have only heard music so awe inspiring once before.” Hades sighed a deep, long sigh, and stood up, looking down at Snufkin. “Very well young Muse, I shall grant your first request. Who am I looking for?”

Snufkin could hardly believe his ears. Embarrassing himself, a fresh bout of tears sprung to Snufkin’s eyes at that. He was going to see Moomintroll again! “Just look for the song in Moomin form. You can’t miss him.”

“Very well,” Hades responded. He then closed his eyes and dissapeared, leaving Snufkin alone with the Lady of Spring.

“He must be really important to you, Snufkin,” Persephone said softly. “Are you two...”

“Ah, no, nothing like that,” Snufkin responded hastily. “He’s just my best friend.”

Persephone just gave him a look that Snufkin thought only Moominmamma could pull of when she wanted him to take a bath.

“Well...okay, he does mean a lot to me,” Snufkin relented, “But he doesn’t feel the same. At least, I’m fairly certain he doesn’t. You see, we’ve never truly talked about it.”

“Ah,” Persephone nodded knowingly.

“Love your work, by the way.”

“Why thank you!”

After a few minutes, Hades reappeared in front of his throne. “I have found his soul, Snufkin, and thusly bound it to yours.” Snufkin began to thank him, but Hades cut him off. “Do not thank me yet, for your quest isn’t over yet.” Snufkin felt his stomach drop at thoss words. “If you wish for him to join you in the overworld, you must make for the exit and not look back. If you look back at him while still in the Underworld, he shall be bound to here forever.”

Snufkin gulped, he could already tell this was going to be hard. _For Moomin_ , he thought. _For Moomin_.

Hades opened his eyes and looked at Snufkin. “No one has ever come back from the dead, Snufkin. However, I have granted this boon to one before you. A musician, much like yourself. But he failed, right at this final step.” Hades leaned down to Snufkin. “You will feel tempation to look behind you with every step you take. But make no mistake, I do not wish to see you fail.” If Snufkin didn’t know any better, he would say that Hades looked almost pleading. “While the dead do belong rightfully to me, it would bring me no greater joy than to see you succeed, if only for a time.”

With Hades words, Snufkin felt emboldened and determined. He looked the Lord of the Underworld straight in the eyes and said, “I would never fail my dove so horribly.”

Hades smiled. “Then go! Run for the exit like a life depends on it, for one does!”

“Right!” Snufkin turned around sharply and ran for the door, stopping suddenly a few feet from the entrance. “Um, do you think you could call of your dog?” Snufkin asked without turning around.

“Ah, right, I knew I forgot something,” Hades said as Persephone giggled beside him. “Cerbi! C’mere boy! C’mere!” As soon as Hades called him, Cerberus (which Snufkin now realized was the dog,) appeared out of nowhere right in front of Snufkin and leapt over him. Snufkin barely caught himself following Cerberus’s arc right before he looked fully around.

“Alright, he won’t chase you.” Hades said to Snufkin after a few minutes of Hades calling Cerberus many (frankly embarrassing) pet names. “Now get going! You have a person to bring back!”

With that, Snufkin began his trek to the surface.

“Snufkin,” Hades repeated softly once he was out of earshot, “what a nice name.”

“Well, a nice name for a nice child,” Persephone said while trying to pet all of Cerberus’ heads. “I do hope he succeeds where Orpheus failed.”

“I hope so too, dear.” Hades responded absently, helping Persephone with her impossible task while looking at the door. “I hope so too.”

———0———

Snufkin ran, and ran, and ran, never looking back, even with the ever-present feeling that he needed to. At first, he felt like there were eyes on the back of his head, as though a predator was stalking him. Once he felt like he couldn’t stand it, Snufkin stopped and pulled of his pack. He rustled through finding what he was looking for after a little. A mask! Snufkin quickly put the mask facing backwards on his hat. (It was a trick that he had learned on his travels south. A few other vagabonds he met had told him that it helped ward off predators if they felt like they were being watched, and the vagabonds had given him the mask in exchange for some stew.) That had helped for a little while, but a new temptation would come up every few minutes. No matter what, however, Snufkin didn’t look back.

After running for what felt eternity (yet somehow quicker than last time), Snufkin saw the river Styx and the ferryman. The ferryman waved at Snufkin as he approched, and Snufkin quickly waved back.

“Well well! I didn’t expect you back so quickly! And with company!” The ferryman said as soon as Snufkin was in earshot. _At least that clears up one fear,_ Snufkin thought. _There is_ something _following me._

“Yes, yes, hello and all that,” Snufkin said hurriedly, “I was hoping you would still be here. Would you be willing to give me another ride?”

“But of course!” The ferryman said. “I would only ask that you play me another song as we head down the river. It should help take your mind off things!”

As soon as the ferryman had agreed, Snufkin leapt into the boat and began to play his harmonica. If the last peice he had played had been his best, then this one was definitely one of his worst. Thankfully, the ferryman seemed to enjoy it anyways, setting off into the river as soon as the song finished.

When the song came to it’s janky end, the ferry stopped at the shore Snufkin had first been to. “Farewell young Muse! Good luck!” The ferryman shouted to Snufkin, who hadn’t even waited for the boat to finish docking before leaping onto the shore and rushing for the thin line of white light that he knew must be the exit. He was almost there!

Snufkin ran, keeping his eyes trained on the light, when the worst tempation yet came to him. What if Hades had just been lying to him? That almost stopped him right there, but he kept moving, even if he wasn’t moving as quickly. What if he had? Snufkin hadn’t heard anyone behind him when he started, and he still couldn’t. All he really had to go on was the Lord of the Underworld’s word. He was an idiot. He should have found a way to confirm that he wasn’t getting duped in the throne room. Sure, the ferryman had said that he had company, but at the same time, the ferryman didn’t seem like the most stable of people. And he was in the Underworld, for crying out loud! Everyone was probably in cahoots! Why Snufkin should just turn around-

No.

Snufkin kept going. He began to pick up speed, racing for the light. So what if they were duping him? All that would happen was that he wouldn’t see Moomintroll when he got back, and if he turned around now, then that would happen anyway. Besides, Snufkin had seen Hades cry, and he could tell those had been genuine tears. Also, Snufkin had learned some ancient greek from a traveller once, and he knew that Cerberus (or a word similar at the very least) meant spot, which meant that Hades had named his dog _Spot_! As if anyone who did that couldn’t be bad!

Snufkin slowed to a stop as he reached the light, the walkway upwards that meant he was almost there. He was almost free! “Don’t worry Moomin, you’ll be home in no time.” Snufkin took a final brearh of Underworld air, barely caught himself from lookin back to admire the view for the last time, and started squeezing through the tight shaft that lead upwards.

As he continued upwards, Snufkin found it harder and harder to keep his head forward. “Moomin,” He grunted, squeezing past a particularly tight spot, “I don’t know if you can har me right now. I don’t even know if your here right now.” Snufkin chuckled bitterly. “But if you are here and you can hear me, then I need to tell you something.” The light was getting closer. “I will admit, this is mostly to remid myself why I’m doing this, but.” He got stuck again, and had to take a few minutes to squeeze past the difficult part. “This still means something more.” Snufkin took a deep breath, readying himself. “I’m sorry, Moomin. I’m sorry that I was late, that I have been late for the past few years. I want — no, I need you to know that isn’t because I don’t want to go to Moominvally. It’s quite the opposite, actually. It just feels so strange, sometimes, to have a place I wish to be for so long. So I run. I run away in the winter, and drag my feet upon arrival. Because it feels strange to have a place to call home.”

Snufkin stopped. He was so close, he could almost feel the air on his face, could almost smell the flowers, but he couldn’t get himself to go forward. He had to look back.

“No, I suppose that isn’t truly why.” Snufkin laughed with no humor behind it. “I suppose, if I cannot bring myself to go forward, that this would be the time to say it?” Snufkin took a moment, just staring at the rock wall, almost looking back but not quite.

“Moomintroll,” Snufkin began with tears in his eyes, “I love you. I have loved you for quite a while, though not at first sight. I do remember when I realized I was in love, however. It was about five springs ago, when you were helping that baby bird back into its nest. You just looked so tender and caring as you looked at it that I suddenly couldn’t resist anymore. And after that you had the audacity for the rest of the week to be the absolute cutest you had ever been!” Snufkin laughed wetly. “That was also the year I left mid summer remember? What am I saying, I know you remember. I left without telling anyone, and the next spring you just so distant at first! I thought you hated me -and you rightly should have by the way- but no! After everything I put you through, you were staying away for me! You thought that you had been to close to me and that you were annoying me! You could never annoy me Moomin, and I should have told you sooner. I remember when you broke as well. It was mid summer as well -probably the night I left, thinking about it- and we were together, fishing on the bridge, which we hadn’t been as much that year. I remember that you dropped your pole into the water and began crying. If I remember right, I said something stupid about how you could replace it, and you just broke down.” Snufkin could feel his legs beginning to free up. “I remember you begging me not to leave, saying that you were sorry and that you couldn’t forgive yourself, that I could hate you if I wanted, but that I shouldn’t leave the valley. I felt right horrible when I realized that you had probably felt like this since last summer.” Snufkin was full on crying at that point, head resting against the wall. “It was then that I realized that I never wanted to hurt you again. That I never could hurt you again, without feeling horrid about myself. And yet, I continued to, because I would drag my feet every year coming back to the valley, because I was afraid. I was afraid that you would hate me for how I felt, that you would find out and tell me to leave. And if you had ever told me to leave, Moomin, I would have.” Snufkin drew in a very wet breath.

“Because I am truely, hoplessly, in love with you, my Moomintroll.” With that, Snufkin screwed his eyes shut, faced forward, and made his final push towards the light. He could smell the flowers, feel the wind on his face, and with that, he broke free.

He was back into the world of the living.

Snufkin, his eyes still shut tight, fell forward onto the ground and started sobbing. He was tired, truly, bone achingly, tired, and he couldn’t help it.

“I love you too.”

Snufkin turned around sharply and looked. And right in front of him, fluffy white fur, blue eyes overflowing with tears and all, was Moomintroll. Alive.

Snufkin laughed the highest, most joyus laugh he had ever laughed and tackled Moomin into a tight hug on the ground, shoving his face into Moomin’s beautiful white fur and breathing it in. Snufkin couldn’t believe it! Moomin was alive!

They stayed like that, sobbing hot, thick tears into eachothers shoulders, for what felt like only a moment before Snufkin felt a sharp pain on his back. “You two’ll have a long-ass time to be all lovey-dovey with each other later, I helped too, so give me my turn already Snufkin!” Little My sounded almost as weepy as Snufkin felt, which was exceedingly suprising. Suprising enough for him to relent and get off Moomin.

Little My stared at Moomin for a moment. “You _IDIOT_!!” She suddenly screamed. “What did you think you were _doing_ , dying on me like that!? You left me alone with _Sniff_ , do you know how _annoying_ he’s been!? He hasn’t responded to _one_ of my pranks! _One_! Why, I should just send you right back down there-“ Little My was cut off as Moomin grabbed her and held her tight, still sobbing. Little My relented and sort of melted into his hug, actually crying, which suprised all three of them there.

———0———

Moominmamma and Moominpappa had been out on the veranda all day, waiting for Snufkin and Little My to return, a little more anxiously than usual. Sure, both of them would often dissapear for days on end, but leaving with a flock of birds was a little strange, even for them. They waited their until nightfall, when they both slept until the next morning, when they went out onto the veranda again, waiting.

It was evening when Snufkin returned. He looked towards moominhouse, pleased to see Moominmamma and Moominpappa both sitting on the veranda, paying attention to small things. Moominmamma was knitting, and Moominpappa was busy trying to write. Moominmamma glanced up towards Snufkin after a little bit, and smiled warmly when she saw him. Her expression morphed into one of confusion when she saw all three of the returning party’s. After a second, Snufkin saw her confusion warp into shock, then disbelief as she dropped her knitting needles and began slowly moving towards them. Her slow walk quickly turned into a run as she got a better look.

“ _Moomin_!!” She cried out, running towards him.

“ _Mamma_!” Moomim replied tearily, rushing towards her as well.

They met each other half way at the bridge, crashing into a hug. Both were a teary mess, with Moomin just repeating ‘Mamma’ over and over and Moominmamma grasping him and looking at him and just full on crying tears of joy. By then, Moominpappa had heard and had also rushed over, not fully believeing what he was seeing.

“H-how?” Was all he could manage. Little My just pointed to Snufkin and headed off to moominhouse, stating that ‘she’d had enough lovey-dovey stuff for one day.’

As Moominpappa stared at Snufkin, Snufkin pulled his hat over his eyes. “It was nothing,” Snufkin murmured.

“ _Nothing_!” Moomintroll laughed out suddenly. “Yeah, no, he just went into the underworld, braved multiple challenges, and serenaded the god of Death to bring me back to life! Yep, just your average Tuseday in Moominvalley!”

After he said that, Snufkin suddenly felt himself get lifted off of his feet in a bug backbreaking hug. “Thank you for saving him,” Moominpappa said, not even bothering to try and keep his voice steady.

Snufkin simply smiled. Moomin was truly back!

———0———

Moomin glared at his ceiling angrily. It was only a few days into winter and he had already woken up! He felt like this would probably be his second worst winter, after last winter of course. Atleast then he had had a full three seasons of Snufkin to keep him warm! This year, he’d barely had one month! He sighed heavily and sat up. No sooner had he done so when he heard a chuckle. Moomin looked up and saw a grinning Snufkin in the shadows of his room.

“Snufkin!?” Moomin called out in disbelief, “What are you doing here?”

Snufkin looked at him. “Looking after my boyfriend, obviously.”

Moomin glared softly at him. “Snufkin, I thought we talked about this. Just because we’re now t-together-“ Moomin’s face still heated up when he said that, “doesn’t mean you need to give up your winter travels for me.”

Snufkin grinned. “Who said I was giving up my winter travels?” Snufkin then tossed Moomin something, which Moomintroll caught and recognized as a backpack. He gasped and looked at Snufkin with stars in his eyes.

“I filled everything you should need in their, with some help from Moominpappa, of course.” Snufkin said. “I also bought a coat for you, just in case you get a little cold.”

“Snufkin, you really don’t have too-“ Moomin began.

“Ah-ah-ah!” Snufkin interrupted. “I know that I don’t _have_ to do this Moomintroll, but I want to. I mean, really, I wouldn’t be able to do any resting on my winter travels if I knew you’d be alone all season.”

Moomin decided against complaining about the coddling. He could already feel his excitement building at the chance to go on a winter journey with Snufkin. “Where will we be going?”

“Oh, I’m going to show you the places where I had the stories you loved the most.” Snufkin said eagerly. “We should probably get going soon, the valley is already covered in snow.”

Moomin looked out the window and saw about a foot of snow. He snorted. “You think _this_ is covered? You definitely don’t want to be here in midwinter then.”

“No, I don’t. So shall we get going?”

Moomin grinned. “Lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo Boy! It’s finally done! I finally finished it! Technically, I started this on Christmas, so happy belated holidays?  
> (I was awake all night finishing this up. I’m going to die just like Moomin)


End file.
